


Pokeball Freeze

by Feuerfliegen (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Feuerfliegen
Summary: The pokeballs are freezed with a machine.





	Pokeball Freeze

Ash was going down the road with Pikachu. He wanted to see if there were any more Pokemon to catch. He heard that around rocky areas Pokemon get rarer.  
Then, in the distance... "Mew!"  
He heard a Mew from off in the distance. He went closer to it. He and Pikachu looked around, He was sure he heard the Mew around here somewhere. He looked down, a radio was there. Making Mew sounds. It was a trap. Team Rocket jumped out from the bushes and tried to grab Pikachu.  
"Pika Pika!" Pikachu let off a lightning bolt which zapped Team Rocket. Meowth jumped into the air.  
Ash grabbed a pokeball and threw it out.  
"Go Butterfree!"  
Nothing happened. Ash picked up his Pokeball, this was a confusion.  
Team Rocket laughed.  
"Do think you that we would simply let you use your pokemon?!" Ash picked up Butterfree's Pokeball and put it back in his bag. "We are using our machine, the Pokeball-freeze machine, to stop you in your tracks at once!"  
Ash picked up Pikachu and tried to run, but the area was too rocky.  
"A ha ha ha ha" said James, "Did someone tell you that rare pokemon hang in rocky areas?"  
Ash realised he had been set up all along. He tried to run with Pikachu in his arms. It was no use, he fell down and his Pokeballs spilled all on the floor.  
Team Rocket ran and gathered them up.  
Pikachu looked through the bushes, this was hopeless. Then he looked through the bushes, a machine! But not just any machine, the Pokeball-freeze machine.  
He went to the machine.  
"PIKA PIKA PIKA!" he zapped the machine and it blew up. Metal flew around everywhere.  
All of a sudden the Pokeballs Team Rocket were picking up burst open with Pokemon. Ash had his Pokemon back. And Ash's Pokemon weren't happy with Team Rocket. Team Rocket backed off.  
"AAAAA!"  
Jesse, James and Meowth all ran away into the bushes.  
"Pikachu you did it!" said Ash, and Pikachu only replied, "Pika Pika!"


End file.
